User blog:Leafless/Immortal Empress
General informations: This build was thoroughly tested by me in the Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. It focuses on upgrading Deathtrap to its most efficient form, while Gaige supports him from behind cover with a barrage of bullets. Skills: "Best Friends Forever"-Tree: *'Close Enough 5/5': Ideal to shoot and slag enemies, while you cuddle yourself up behind a nice cozy cover. *'Cooking Up Trouble 5/5': Healing yourself, while taking a nap behind a cover is surely a nice thing. *'Buck Up 1/1': Great to get up your shields in every situation (Queen Bees like it too). *'The Better Half' 5/5: The glass is more than half full....You filled it up with the blood of your enemies. *'Upshot Robot 1/1': His name isn't Sigfried and he didn't slay a dragon, but bathing in blood makes him stronger and more durable anyway. *'Unstoppable Force 5/5': Blood is like honey...it fills up the holes in your shield and makes your movements more smooth. *'20% Cooler 2/5': He might be only 20% cooler, but 100% more reliable. "Little Big Trouble"-Tree: *'More Pep 5/5': Cover them with fire, acid, crackle and slag. *'Myelin 5/5': We don't want that her smooth skin gets even 1 scratch. *'Strength of Five Gorillas 5/5': It is equal to the strength of 2 and a half Bullymong... *'Electrical Burn 5/5': Know the shocking truth about this cuty and your heart will catch fire. *'Interspersed Outburst 5/5': A girl needs to go wild from time to time. *'Make it Sparkle 1/1': He may sparkle, but they will die! "Ordered Chaos"-Tree: *'Smaller, Lighter, Faster 4/4': It follows the same formula as my feelings for Gaige. If she would wear less clothes, my heart would beat even faster. *'Anarchy 1/1': I don't really need or like it, but if you love a girl you will accept and also love her minor flaws. *'Robot Rampage 1/1': Cut 'em up! A flurry of claws and all that remains is sashimi. Use: This build is the best way (I discovered for myself) to survive the Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. The first thing you need to do after summoning Deathtrap is to give him an element (I recommend Slag), so that he can start his killing spree, while you look for a location to take cover. Recommended Equipment: Weapons: *Slagga - The ideal weapon to slag enemies...and Deathtrap. *Bitch - This weapon is always a good choice. *HellFire - Surely the best way to set the world on fire. *Unkempt Harold - If one of this disgusting creatures gets too close to our adorable Gaige. *Butcher - This gun works wonders with "Close Enough". *Storm - Shocking! For those rare occasions *Fibber - Anyone loves this gun, because it brings the pain anywhere. *Florentine - Slag them! Shock them! Shag them! Shields: *The Bee: She is the empress...the queen...Her sting hurts. Grenade Mods: *Fire Bee: They will go hot for her! *Pandemic: If love is a poison, then she is capable to destroy entire dynasties. *Storm Front: Alone looking at her will make electricity run through your spine. Class Mods: *Legendary Mechromancer: You need it. Nothing more, nothing less. Relics: *Bone of the Ancients: Alone looking at her will give you a bone*!!&x!!%!! I wanted to say, that I recommend to have a variant for each element. Category:Gaige Builds Category:User specific images